Friendship Like Steel
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Jocu meets a young man who could use a tickle or two.


**A story done by guestsurprise done for Steelcode! Enjoy!**

* * *

A young man named Steel was having a rough day at work. He was doing all he could, but the stress of life definitely made things difficult for him.

"Sometimes, I wish I could just get away from here," he said sadly, now getting into his car.

"Rough day?" a voice said gently. He turned and saw a very tall gentleman with green eyes and a cap on.

"Yeah, just work I guess. Who are you?" he asked, now curious.

"Just a customer. I need some help." The man shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh? What can I do for you?"

"Can you show me where the water fountains are?" the man said. Steel didn't mind; he had just finished his shift and clocked out for the day. He stepped out of his car and ushered the man back towards the building.

"Sure. Follow me," Steel said, now walking towards the back room once they were inside. But the minute he turned around the corner, he turned and saw the man give him a gentle grin. "Here it is."

"Thank you. Perhaps you deserve a reward for your kindness."

"Oh Sir, it's nothing. It's just the water fountain."

"Nevertheless," came the amused response. And all he saw was the man snap his fingers and then all went black!

For the first few minutes, the entire place was black! Steel couldn't feel anything or hear anyone!

"Where am I?! Is anyone there?!" Steel called.

"Of course someone is here," came the deep response. Steel felt shivers go up his spine; perhaps that customer was not as ordinary as he thought!

"N-Now Sir, I don't want any trouble!" Steel said, frantically turning around trying to find the voice!

"I do not wish for any either. Are you that frightened Steel?" the voice continued.

"Well, I'm not exactly comforted right now if that's what you mean!" Steel said, still turning around. "Where are you?!"

"Right behind you." A voice said, which made him almost jump out of his skin! He spun around and was eye to eye with a large red being with green intimidating eyes, dark black hair, and definitely over 8 feet tall! Steel's scream got caught in his throat. "Now why are you so afraid?"

"B-Because you can't be real! You remind me of a character that I read in stories!" Steel gasped. The being smiled and walked around him, eyeing him carefully. "But he's not real!"

"I see. And does this character have a name?"

"Yes! His name is Prince Jocu!" Steel said, now eyeing him more carefully. "You look exactly like how he's described!"

"That is because I am he," Jocu said with a gentle bow. Steel almost fainted, but Jocu held him by his shoulders. "There is nothing to fear Steel; I have only come to remind you to be strong. Do not let your boss or employer weigh you down."

"But things are terrible at my job!" Steel protested.

"I realize that, but you will always be stronger than the trouble that your boss presents. For now, forget about him and your work. Let's go for pizza and perhaps that concert in the park." Jocu offered.

"I don't know if I can. It should would be nice to have a night off though," Steel sighed.

"Oh stop it. I am your friend am I not?" Jocu grinned a toothy grin.

"R-Really?! I didn't know if you wanted to be my friend because we just met," Steel said in shock. "I didn't even know you existed until now!"

"I understand. But I am your friend; I am a friend to all that need me. I felt your sadness all throughout my realm and I want you to let that sadness go."

"B-But…"

"Let that sadness go Steel. You are stronger than that and you deserve a night with a friend, not a night of sorrow and pain." Jocu said firmly, now gently laying a hand on his shoulder. Steel looked at him for a moment and then hugged Jocu; it was good to have a good friend in times of need.

"Thanks Jocu; I appreciate it." Steel smiled, now giving him a fist bump once they separated.

"No problem. And if you do not cheer up…" Jocu then gave him a few jabs all around his stomach and chest.

"GAH! NO TICKLING!" Steel chuckled, now jumping back.

"Well, I suggest you turn your frown upside down or else I will do it for you," Jocu replied with an evil smirk. "Now come! The concert with start soon!"

And with those words, he transformed into his human form and the two friends went out into the night. Sorrow and pain have no place in Jocu's world or near his friends. He may not be able to take away every pain or problem, but to know that he cared for his friends was good enough.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! Steelcode this is for you since you mentioned you personally would not mind meeting Jocu! He is always happy to cheer up those who need him.**


End file.
